Blinded by Innocence Rewrite
by XxKeeperOfDeathxX
Summary: Freddy vs. Jason - These two powerhouses were not only fighting for kills, they also had another prize to try to win. Lori's sister, young blind girl by the name of V, was the new toy everyone wanted. She has a choice though, let them fight and take her or find a way to escape it all (rewrite of the original Blinded by Innocence story that I started a long time ago)


**Guys, guess what? I'm actually going to be writing again. I know, it's such a shocker. But it's actually going to happen. I'm planning on working on rewriting the stories on here that get reviews and then adding a few chapters before I start to work on my less popular stories. I'm going to start off with rewriting my lovely and delightful ****Blinded by Innocence**** story :) I'm sorry for being off for so many years, but I haven't been motivated. But now, I'm getting ready for my summer break. I'm getting out of my first year of college. It has been great! And now I'm starting to feel more motivated. I'd like to thank all of my followers of this story that were reviewing when I was actually updating this story, and I hope you like my revisions to this story. I am now happy to show you the new and revised Blinded by Innocence. **

**Note - I'm looking at my old author's notes and I am now realizing I was a little bit *cough* really obsessed with Black Butler at this time… One hell of a story. I am such an oddball. Well anyways on with the story. **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of Freddy vs. Jason, I just wanted to change it up a bit **

**Enjoy ~ **

Chapter 1 –

_Hello everyone,_

_My name is Victoria, however just call me V. Most of you have probably seen or heard of the intense battle that my sister was forced into because of two raging psychopaths. And you probably heard of how she was the one who "beat" Freddy and Jason. But you most likely have never heard of her "__**poor, defenseless"**__ sister, me, who was actually a very big part of this tale. I was the one who helped her through everything; all of the emotional struggles, the violent battles, and the helplessness she felt through it all. And yet I've never been mentioned in any of the versions of the story that have been told. I was simply erased from it. Never to be heard of again. But now it's my time to shine. You're going to hear the truth of the battle between Freddy and Jason. One that doesn't keep out a key player. This is my involvement in this odd tale…._

"Hey Lori. You're friends are being a little bit loud upstairs in the guest bedroom!" A soft voice came from the very annoyed girl sitting in the corner. Her hair was a light blonde that went to her butt and she seemed to be as pale as a ghost. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt. A dark pair of sunglasses covered her eyes. Upon her lap was a book in Brail, it was Inkheart.

She could hear the _couple_ upstairs preparing a "good time". She may not be able to see them, but being able to hear them more than Lori and her friends was disgusting. She sighed and closed Inkheart. She wasn't going to be able to focus on the book with all that noise.

"I don't control them." Lori said with a shrug. "It's not my fault they're like this. It's better than them being down here sucking each other's faces."

V shook her head and got to her feet. Flash, her German Shepard, leapt to his feet at the same time. His eyes followed her as she carefully felt around the room. She dodged people's legs and stuff until she got to the front door. She grabbed her backpack, put the book inside, and searched for her shoes with her feet.

"Well, it has been swell, but I think I'm going to find a nice and quiet area to relax in. Maybe I'll even get some reading in. Well I'll be back later. Have fun with your friends sis. I'll be careful." V grabbed Flash's harness while she slipped on her shoes.

"V, you know you aren't supposed to be going out this late. You never know who may be outside at a time like this, or what could happen to you!" Lori was on her feet and stopped V from grabbing her coat. "You're going to get both of us in trouble if you go out this late. What do you think dad would do if one of his precious little princess's got hurt?"

V rolled her eyes and reached in the direction she thought her coat was in. "You're just worried about me going out because I can't see. Well, problem solved. I'll have Flash with me. He won't let anything happen to me." She reached down and rubbed Flash behind the ears. He pushed his head into her hand and let out a quiet bark.

V hasn't been blind her whole life, she had only been blind after an accident when she was out on a trail ride. But that is a tale for another time…

V smiled down at Flash. She reached forward again and caught hold of the sleeve of her coat, she pulled hard and freed it from Lori's grasp.

Lori grabbed the jacket again and pulled at it, but V wouldn't let go. "V, please don't go out. I don't want for you to get hurt."

"Laurie, I'm going to be careful. I'll have Flash with me. He can defend me just as well as a person can." V pulled the jacket free from Lori's hold again and slid it on. "But I promise, I will be careful. I won't even be out very long if I can't find a nice spot to relax. I'll be home before dad gets back."

Lori sighed and opened the door, "Fine. Just be careful."

V walked out the door, she held on tight to Flash's halter as she carefully made her way down the steps. "She just doesn't understand." She sighed and rubbed Flash's ears lightly. "Well, let's go find a nice dry place to read Flash. We can find out what happened to Mo, Maggie, Eleanor, and Dustfinger all over again." She smiled and zipped her coat up farther to keep the rain out. "Let's look and see if there are any of the little park huts are dry…" She mumbled to herself as she and Flash walked down the street.

The huge figure in the background watched the tiny girl walk away through the wind and the rain. His tall frame hidden in the shadows, only his white hockey mask would shine in the bright flashes of lightning. After she had gone down the road he paid no attention to her. His thoughts focused only on killing the sinning teenagers inside of the house.

V and Flash arrived at the park and went around to each of the huts that were scattered along the path through the park. V checked her normal handful of huts that she would read in, however this time each of them were either being used or were soaking wet. One had a homeless man trying to stay dry for the night in it, another was dripping too much for her liking, and a few of them were just flooded out completely. It had been raining a lot the past few days. So it was no surprise that the huts had been flooded. She groaned and wiped her hands off on the dry part of her pants. "We should head back Flash. I don't think we're going to find a spot to read. Lori is going to be surprised to find me coming home so early."

Flash shook off in the soaking hut and huffed. He didn't seem to want to go out into the rain again. V laughed and ran her hand over his back. "Well the sooner we get back the sooner I can find you some towels and dry you off grumpy."

Flash perked up at this and started to pull her out of the hut. She laughed and smiled as they walked back down the road towards her house. The rain poured harder, she started to rush more, wanting to get out of the rain as soon as possible. Flash was running alongside her, barking happily as he bumped her lightly to keep her from going through large puddles or tripping over something. Suddenly Flash slowed to a stop pulled her to a halt, but not soon enough. She slid forward a foot and bumped into someone. "I am so sorry!" She cried out when she righted herself. "I didn't mean to run into you, Flash didn't stop me soon enough. And I'm just… I'm just... Sorry!" She stuttered rapidly while playing with Flash's halter. Her apologies covered Flash's quiet growls. She reached down and put her hand on Flash's head, she pet his head to try to calm herself down. "Well, I'm sorry to run into you and have to run myself, but I want to get home before the weather gets any worse. Again, I'm sorry." She said before she and Flash bolted away. Running towards the house. She had no idea what she was going to find when she got there.

She got to the house and stood up on the porch. She and Flash shook themselves off. V opened the door and took a step in, her clothes still dripping as she stepped inside. "Hello? Anyone home?"

A scream from inside the house made her jump. "Flash… Do you think it's just Trey and Gibb finishing up?" The screams that followed told her that it was not that at all. The sound of running feet caught her attention. "Lori?" She called out, hoping to catch her attention.

"Get out of the house V!" Lori yelled and grabbed V's arm to pull her outside.

"What's going on?"

"Help us!" Was being yelled by Lori's friends.

A person's hand grabbed V's other arm and pulled her towards that person. "Trey is dead!" Gibb said from her side. Gibb's grip on V's arm got tighter as she broke down more. She let go quickly and ran in the direction of the street.

V was in shock. She hadn't been gone that long. How in the world had someone been murdered in the time she had been gone. Why did it happen in her house? Only person who may have some answers would be Gibb, but she was not the best person to go to ask questions.

Lori let go of my arm and started yelling. "Lori, what's going…" V began to say before the harsh bleep of a police siren was heard. She let go of Flash's lead and put her hands over her ears. 'Ah, that's what's going on.' She thought to herself.

"Do you kids need some assistance?" The police officer asked in a calm and somewhat cheerful voice.

"What the f**k do you think?" Gibb yelled.

**I think I'll stop there for my first rewrite of the chapter. I've got more words in this chapter than I did in the original chapter at its full length XD Well I hope that you enjoy the few changes in this chapter. I'll be working on the next chapter probably in the next day or so and I'll have that up soon. I'm hopefully going to be updating this at least once a week. Though I may not update next week until the weekend, simply because my finals start on Monday. Well again, thank you to everyone who has been reading my story, and I hope you all enjoy the rewrite. If you have any questions or want any clarifications, send me a message and I'll get back to you asap or I'll explain it in the next chapter. Well ta ta for now **


End file.
